starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Техник
thumb|200px|Техники родианец и человек Техник, иначе механик — индивид, обладавшие умением создавать, обслуживать либо чинить технические устройства. Описание Техники имелись практически в каждой городской зоне каждой более-менее развитой планеты галактики или на космической станции. Они работали в мастерских на заводах, в космопортах, в транспортных доках и ангарах. Одними из наиболее распространённых технических средств, которые ремонтировали техники, были звёздные корабли и дроиды. Только самые примитивные цивилизации обходились без них. Иногда хорошими техниками становились и сами дроиды. Основными крупными специализациями техников были механики (занимавшиеся ремонтом технического «железа») и ледорубы (владевшие навыками обращения с компьютерными программами и прочими электронными системами урправления); иногда нелегальных техников выделяли в отдельную группу.Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» В армиях различных государств имелись военнослужащие-техники, занимавшиеся обслуживанием технических средств военного и вспомогательного назначения. Сходные функции выполняли техники, работавшие на преступные сообщества. Кроме того, существовали независимые организации нелегальных техников, занимавшиеся коммерческим ремонтом и незаконными усовершенствованием транспортных средств космических путешественников. thumb|right|250px|[[Кей Кель-Дрома разбирает дроида, чтобы заменить утраченную руку]] Опытные независимые космические пилоты зачастую становились неплохими механиками. Среди техников, ремонтировавших гоночные поды, были гениальные личности, которые в полной мере могли использовать возможности этих машин.Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь Представители некоторых рас (например, верпины) с рождения обладали выдающимися способностями к профессии техников. Кроме того, способности техников могла значительно улучшить чувствительность к Силе: некоторые обладавшие ей индивиды просто «видели» механизм работы технических средств и имевшиеся в них поломки. В Ордене джедаев сборка уникального светового меча являлась ритуалом, необходимым для каждого ученика. Некоторые джедаи, развившие особый дар Меху-деру, могли интуитивно понимать сложную технику, что позволяло им разобрать, восстановить и усовершенствовать любой аппарат, включая дроидов. Организационные единицы * Инженер * Технический специалист * Обслуживающий дроид * Технарь * Техноспец * Технические войска * Технический отдел Появления * * * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * * * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * «Starfall» * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «Black Ice» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Death in the Undercity» * «The Abduction» * * «Planet of the Mists» * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * * «Дело чести» * «Ultimate Core Dump» * «Beyond the Rim» * * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Murder on the Executor» * * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * * * * * * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * * * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Новое восстание» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Cracken's Rebel Field Guide» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Kit» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Угрозы Галактики» * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Suns of Fortune» * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance» }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Профессии